monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon/@comment-39280634-20191013202731/@comment-27950421-20191014012955
@Aro Read between the lines? Really? What part of "with DE and 'hoarding power' via sex it's rendered near moot, exept for boasting and complexed egotrips. There are many Mamono out there that could easily take down a dragon" does not mean "More energy = easy win"? I didn't read between any lines Aro. I read exactly what was said and responded to it. Don't accuse me of lieing like that again. As for your argument about about FTL beams, mass polymorphs and teleportation: 1) The mass polymorphing spells are shown to be complex magical systems using two seperate schools of magic, the first being the actual polymorph spell and the second being to boost and expand the spell. KC also said that Teletomancy spells take huge amounts of time and power to accomplish. And before you try to say that they could rapid fire the spell, if spells could be cast in rapid succession like that, resources would not wasted to create an entire school of magic for single massive castings when a group of witches could perform the same task over the course of a single night. Also, in most settings polymorph spells are easily brocken should the target have enough magical power and given the fact that a dragon can temporarily break the transformative magic put on all mamono by the demon lord herself, I'm pretty sure a dragon can shrug off a transformation spell cast on them by anything short of a lilim and even with the lilim, I'm pretty sure a dragon could break a lilim's polymorph spell with a bit of effort. 2) Teleportation in most magical settings is almost always something that requires a lot of technical knowledge and often complex calculations on the part of the caster, it is not something that can be done on the fly let alone something that can be done with a pissed off dragon trying to kill you except by the most exceptional magic users both in terms of magical power but also intelligence, willpower, and focus. 3) Please Aro, show me what mamono was said to be able to shoot any form of projectile at FTL speeds. I mean, most mamono are not able to cast polymorph spells or teleport but FTL beams, man I must be missing something because that's impressive. Makes me wonder why the first two sentences of the Dragon profile says that they are the highest class of mamono and described as "Rulers of the Earth" and not whatever mamono you're talking about. The fact is, whether you like it or not, dragons are a big deal. Being able to slay a dragon is a big deal. This: "There are many Mamono out there that could easily take down a dragon" is blatantly untrue. Beings who can kill a dragon are few and far between. But HEY! Congrat! For the firat time in all of our little conflicts you've actually made me angry. Good fucking job. @Lance Sorry bud, but my dander's up. Aro shouldn't have said I was reading between the lines and adding shit he didn't say, that is saying that I am intentionally lieing that pisses me off. He also knows damn well that throwing out broad statements that go against the settings lore and pulling unfounded and unsupported shit out his ass and expecting me to just nod along and agree with isn't going to happen.